The Moon's Passing
by Kuroi-Kata
Summary: Kagome is found caring for Inuyasha's much hated brother, Sesshomaru and must learn to deal with a new realities that have come into her strange life. Coming to peace seems inposible in a world of war... My first Fanfic... please be nice though i still w
1. What Strange Things Happen in the Dark

What Strange Things Happen in the Dark 

Kagome stood at attention in the dark bitter night. The leaves off to her left, rustled, her hand gripped around her sword, as Sessomaru stepped out, and she crouched even more at attention. Something was wrong though, the Lord was not walking with his usual calmed, steady pace. Crimson flows of blood trickled from his side, as his dead eyes looked to her.

"Human wrench ru-" he collapsed before finishing his sentence. Rin came bursting out of the leaves in a full flood of tears, she threw herself onto the dying Lord.

"Lord Sessomaru! Please be okay, wake up! Wake up!" she screamed shaking him lightly. Rin looked to a stunned Kagome. "Help him please, please help him," the pleas of the little girl made Kagome's heart sink. She allowed her sword to click back into it sheath, and knelt by the injured Lord. She quickly, without thinking removed his shirt and furs, then did all she could to bandage the wound.

"I need you to get me something. Do you know what Amaranth and Bracken look like?"She asked quickly. Rin thought for a moment.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"Gather me as much of it as you can find. Then bring it back here with some water. I need to start a fire." Rin nodded determined, and ran off with small tears still flowing. Kagome stood and got together twigs and sticks to start a fire so she could boil the herbs and clean his clothing.  
Using a flint and steel by the time Rin returned she had a roaring fire going. The little girl stopped at the edge of the clearing.

"Hurry now," Kagome encouraged her. She put the herbs on to boil, all the while adding to the fire to keep it hot. "Cover him with a blanket from my pack, we don't want him getting cold. You should take one out as well, get some rest. This is going to be a while." Quickly she did as was told and huddled up to the base of a tree near Sessomaru, not sleeping but sitting and weeping silently. Kagome turned back to tending the fire after seeing the little Rin settled in.

'What am I doing! This is Inuyasha's brother, his sworn enemy… If he ever found out-" There was a cracking of twigs, the dog demon stepped out… His eyes went instantly to his bleeding brother, Rin stood quickly and ran to hide behind Sessomaru, Kagome stood.

"How- how could you?" Inuyasha instantly filled with anger.

"It's not what you-"

"I came here to apologize, and I find you helping, him." The half demon went to lunge at his wounded brother and Rin, but not before Kagome had drawn her sword and stepped between them.

"Kagome- what are you doing!"

Rin began to sob in fear, "Please Lord Inuyasha, do not hurt Lord Sessomaru. Please do not hurt me, do not hurt us."

Kagome's heart sunk even deeper, Inuyasha moved forward. "Do you really want to cross blades with me Inuyasha?"

"Is that some sort of a threat?"

"It's really sad and pathetic when a small child pleads for her life. What does that tell you?"

Inuyasha laughed quietly, "That I am respected-"

"Only because you are feared!" Kagome yelled. "Now do you wish to fight me, because if you do, let's go. I will not keep this poor child in fear of the likes of you."

The dog-demon was in surprise. He had never seen Kagome so adamant to fight, even if they had been quarrelling for some time now. All the same, he wasn't about to hurt her, his ethics over took his pride for once in his life.

"Help my brother then if you will. But when he is healed know that he will not be grateful."

"I do not care."

Inuyasha's temper flared, "AND DON'T COME BACK TO ME NEITHER!" he stormed off, in complete fury. Kagome wasn't worried about it at the moment. She turned to the cowering Rin.

"Go back to bed. I'll watch him." The small Rin curled up in a ball closer to the fire, with the blanket pulled tight around her, Kagome gave her the backpack to use as a pillow and she fell asleep shortly after, tears drying on her face.

Kagome sighed, she was use to long night. Her and Inuyasha would stand guard sometime all night, talking and remembering older times. She brought Sessomaru's furs over and began to clean them, so she'd stay busy until the herbs were done.

* * *

Okay i hope it isnt too boring.. and if it is, I promise I'll do my best to pick it up. Anyway be sure to review I'm interested in your comments always.


	2. The Night to Morning

**The Night to Morning**

At last the herbs were done, the herbs that would help to heal Inuyasha's older brother, and enemy, Sessomaru. Kagome took the steaming leaves out and placed them on the unconscious Lord's ribs, and abdomen area. He was weak and pale, the strong demon had been defeated or beaten in some way. '_But how? What happened?_' Kagome thought to herself, as she replaced the blankets over him, and lay out his furs. Tired she lay down next to him, the white fur kept her warm in the dying embers, she slept soundly.

Sessomaru stirred, something stung as he went to turn over, then realized that he was injured. Slowly he sat up, and the blanket fell off.

"Huh- what are these?" he asked himself quietly in his normal, soft, monotone voice. He pealed away he thick layers of leaves that revealed his wounds. No sooner did he regret it, a surge of pain shot threw him, he swallowed it, and stood. A fire burnt low, over it two pots hung. Nearby Rin slept curled up, and- a slight groan drew his attention, Kagome turned over in a dreamful sleep. _'It's that human wrench that my brother is always with. But why is she-? Hey, those are mine,_' he spotted his cleaned furs that wrapped around Kagome. Then putting two and two together he thought, '_Did she-? Of course not, she's my brother's little pet, she wouldn't._'

Something like curiosity took hold of Sessomaru as he watched the sleeping Kagome (so not like him, sorry). She was beautiful, especially for a human, _'But that's just it. She's a human, a pathetic mortal human._' Very much unlike his nature, Sessomaru sat down next to her, draping the blanket back over his shoulders, and watched Kagome sleep when Rin stirred.

"Lord Sessomaru! You are okay!" She said in her quietest, most excited voice, as she sprinted to his side and hugged him. He did not return the embrace, he never did, though Rin didn't mind.

"Rin, did you put these on?" Sessomaru moved aside the blanket for her to see the pads of leaves.

"No she did," Rin indicated to Kagome.

'_Why would this human wrench who is so deeply involved with my brother, help me?_' "Rin, exactly what happened after we met the demon?" Rin told him that he had run into Kagome, and when she came out of the bushes the priestess was just standing there. She also told how she pleaded for Kagome to help, and when she agreed she sent her to fetch herbs, and started to boil them.

"Then Inuyasha came. And he was really, really mad at Kagome for helping you. He wanted to kill us! Kagome wouldn't let him, she said if he truly wanted to fight her he'd regret it. Then Lord Inuyasha yelled at her to never come back, and left," Rin finished her detailed account of the past night while Sessomaru listened carefully.'_Was she in denial, so she helped me? Stupid worthless human. But I could use her…_'

Kagome shifted and sat up, rubbing her eyes, until they focused in on the Lord who sat close to her.

"Good morning Inuyasha," she said forgetting who she spent the night's camp with.

"Huh?" Sessomaru blinked.

"I beg of not to call me by that vile title in which my brother calls a name." Kagome looked at the Lord, screamed and scrambled as far back as possible, before hitting a tree.

"You're, you're better?" She thought for a moment. '_Snap out of it Kagome, he is a demon, of course he's better.'_ Sessomaru stood and walked closer to her. Kagome also rose, drawing her sword.

The Lord stopped,  
"You would draw a sword on the one you've just helped?"

"I only helped you because the little girl was about to die of a broken heart," snapped Kagome. Sessomaru looked to Rin and chuckled.

"It was still helping me."

"I had plans to leave before you were better." _'Of course I was to stupid to remember that the demon would heal quite quickly.'_

Sessomaru hinted the most faint of a smile, "Lower your sword. I will do you no harm, unless you temp to do such to I."

Kagome didn't lower her sword, she wanted to be on constant guard.

"Fine then, I shall leave you ." He picked up his furs and replaced his shirt on his back. Kagome glanced her work, seeing that the herbs had done nicely what they were suppose to.

Quietly thinking to himself, Sessomaru left. Kagome stayed behind to put out the fire and refold her blankets. Once that was done, she prepared to travel to a good friends palace. Lord in the western lands, named Takeshi, who she had gotten to know through battle. When his army called for assistance, she answered, using her ability as a priestess, and admirable worrier skills, they fought side by side, until his lands were safe from the intruding demons. He treated her like a Princess, from then on. Telling her she fought with more grace an precision than he had seen in all his armies. Takeshi took to considered her royal, insisting that the servants call her Princess Kagome (much against her wanting), and honor her like they honored him. Kagome at the time, thought him to be to generous, but as years past, he would come to be a blood brother in the sense, and be at aid when she needed it. Lost of her welcome with Inuyasha, she felt alone, it was the only place she had to go, for now until things settled down. But they wouldn't settle, they'd only grow worse, with time, bringing back old unwanted memories.

* * *

Well there you have it...


	3. Kagome's Secret Life

**Kagome's Secret Life**

Kagome stumbled through the woods, her eyes meeting the full moon, she tried not to cry. Her transformation had always been painful, and they lasted longer with each and every full moon. Never being able to figure out why, she'd hide herself away, not wanting to be seen.

At last it was complete, Kagome inhaled a deep breath, tying to regain her calm. She stood, a full demon, with long ebony hair, bright emerald eyes, and the elegant markings on her chest.

"One day, I'll understand," the voice of her teacher, an old sage who wandered the lands, echoed in her head.

* * *

_"But why? What! What am I suppose to understand? How is being like this going to help me in any way?" she had questioned. _

_"You'll see. Your being like this will save a lot of lives someday. And make you and another very happy, though the shadowed one may not be." _

_"But why? I don't want to be a demon! What will Inuyasha think?"_

_"Do not worry about the dog demon, he is not to be your biggest concern, that is yet to come." _

_"I do not understand." _

_"In time child, in time." _

_"But Master Yenkish I don't want to be a demon!"_

_"I know it is hard, but you'll a just."_

* * *

She sat pondering the sage's answer like every full moon. Her state would last for the next 4 ½ weeks. She had noticed a pattern as time went by, every time she'd remain a demon for an additional half-week. Also questioning if she'd ever become a full demon. If so, she'd never be able to return home. 'Home. I haven't been their in so long. It's like I have no home. I wonder if my brother has had his thirteenth birthday yet. Hmm… I miss mother, I hope grandpa is well.' At that moment Kagome had an idea, she'd write them a letter, telling them how she was, and when night came, she'd secretly leave it on the door-step so as to make sure they did not find out her secret. A tear dripped down her face while taking out paper and pen.

* * *

okay really short I know... the next ones will be longer


	4. The Letter

**The Letter**

_Dear Mom, Grandpa, and Brother:  
I hope you are well. I know that I haven't been home in so long, but much has happened, and is happening here. I wish I could explain it all, but I fear that letters are the only way we may be able to communicate from now on. Things that I do not understand have happened. I find myself all alone with Inuyasha angry. I understand that much at least. Though I wish he were not so blind to see himself-_

Kagome stopped writing, something was watching her. It walked on four legs, that much she could tell, listening to it's steps. Her hand slid slowly to her belt, soon as it did, a large navy blue mass leaped from the bushes. It was fast enough where Kagome didn't have the time o un-sleeve her sword, but slow enough where someone else had time to step between them.

The creature stopped, Kagome got a look at it. Four massive paws made it a quiet stalker, it's, short but powerful legs provided immense strength needed in climbing and running. The long tail was thick with velvety soft fur, the color navy blue. The head of the animal was that of a predator cat, though it took Kagome a few seconds to realize just what it was. A navy blue panther, though it seemed more the size of a tiger. It's eye were like pools of stars and Kagome was in awe.

A beautiful man turned around to face her. His piercing crystal eyes and fine completion waved in and out of sight as his long red hair danced across his face, complimented by his black outfit. The thin lines that were his lips opened as if he were to say something, but then he looked surprised. Kagome sat helplessly on the ground gawking, until he walked over and helped her up, seeming to have recovered. The tiger sized panther approached and Kagome stumbled backwards.

"It's okay. Leiko won't hurt you, names Akai." He walked over and pet the animal, waiting for Kagome to introduce herself, she didn't so he inquired as to what was her name.

Feeling stupid she replied, "My name is Kagome."

"Hi Kagome. Where are you headed all alone? Someone like you shouldn't be journeying be themselves. Lucky I was here, Leiko has a character like my bother, if he suspected you at all…" his voice trailed off, looking more closely at Kagome. Her hair was long, wavy, and ebony black. With ears slightly pointed, face as bright as the moon, and brilliant eyes of pain shining like dimmed stars, he was intrigued.

Until… Kagome doubled over coughing, she struggle for breath, spitting out blood. "Go please," she cried not wanting to be seen.

"You're a demon. A prophetess…" His eyes glanced the elegant marking on herchest. "Come, I can bring you somewhere safe, where you can rest." He went to help her.

"No, please go." It got worse, she was not spiting out mouthfuls of blood, and she shook uncontrolled.

Akai ignored her please and the blood as he wrapped his arms around her, "Leiko, bring us home." The cat let out a low rumble and stalked toward them, emitting a glow of indigo, then they disappeared.

* * *

It's short... so read the next one! 


	5. Absence of a Long Felt Pain

**Absence of a Long Felt Pain **

* * *

Akai lay Kagome down in a bed of silver silk sheet, and gently covered her soft, bare skin. His brother stood firm behind him, with a stern look. Cradled in his arm was a long samurai. His lengthily silver hair was much like Inuyasha's, instead combed neatly. His black clothing, identical to what his brother wore differed in no way. 

"You brought this human here?" his voice was stern and mono-toned such as Sessomaru's.

"She is not just a simple human women brother Katashi. See here on her chest-" going to move the blanket down to reveal Kagome's mark , Katashi stopped him.

"Don't. Do not touch her."

"Brother-" he breathed sadly."I was-"

"Do not Akai!" Katashi said with loud defiance.

"She wears the symbol of a prophetess." Akai continued to explain. "Even Leiko was drawn to her." Katashi stared at the sitting cat in the corner, their eyes locked a moment and a mutual understanding came. He sighed heavily, "She may stay. Keep her here Leiko."

"Then you do understand!" Akai exclaimed excitedly.

"I said only to keep her here. The Wind Nobles should be arriving soon. Go prepare to greet them, I shall join you shortly." Akai bowed to his brother, though with little age difference between them, he admired with great respect, his older brother. They both left their separate ways.

Some hours later Kagome shifted, it was dim, curtains were pulled tight around the large, comfortable bed she lay in. Her pain was gone. The death welcoming ache and sickness she'd expected to feel in the pit of the stomach was surprisingly not there. Her muscles were not sore tough she felt weak, still all the better than she usually would have.

Sitting up she felt the cold press on her exposed skin, and quickly gathered the silks around her.

"Where are my clothes?" she muttered barley audible, to herself. Soon that question faded as she saw fresh attire at the base of the bed. Hurriedly she put them on, took her sword, climbed out of bed and rushed down the long halls, decorated with vast lively paintings, while others were dark and mysterious. In each room she glanced smaller beds with billowing curtains in the open window provided the wind. No servants were found in such a large mansion, but fait voices could be heard, laughing and talking. She stopped suddenly. A dark shadow followed her noiselessly down the hall. Turning quickly Kagome recognized the navy blue panther with star filled eyes. At first she wanted to fear the creature, drawing her sword, but as she stood waiting for it's attack, Leiko, as he had been called, stare right into her eyes. Intent not to break their lock, Kagome stood more straight. Understanding.

Leiko walked slowly to Kagome, eyes critically moving up and down her, then stopped at her side and sat down. Kagome was stunned, but all the same felt safe and relaxed in the cat's presence, a feeling she had not dealt with for a long time. The sword was put back into place, and Kagome resumed her steps, Leiko at her side. There was a clang of glasses, forks and ring of laughter from two large doors directly to her right. Then a familiar voice.

"Will you not stay a while longer, brother?"

"It is much to much for me to remain here. Nice dinning with you all, I shall come and see you later." The door inched open, and Kagome dashed behind a elegant standing vase.

Leiko picked up pace next the man who left the hall.

"Leiko, I thought I told you to stand watch?" The panther grumbled. "I suppose it won't be awake for a while longer. Go, see Akai and the Wind Nobles, get something to eat." He opened the door once more, and the cat took long strides into the hall going to see Akai, then he was out of sight when the door shut.

Silently as possible, Kagome followed him out two large glass doors into a garden. Using the brilliantly flowered branches, and numerous water fountains, her stalking continued until they came to a dojo. The silver haired man walked to it center matted black floors and sat swiftly down. Creeping along side the wall Kagome reopened and closed the door without his acknowledgement. And froze. There was no where to go, no where to hide, nothing but mirrors and mats were in the large room. Of course there was no need.


	6. Meeting the Dark One

Meeting the Dark One 

"You heal more quickly than I'd expect from a human." Katashi's voice was a whip in silent air. "Then again, maybe you are not human at all or perhaps it s because you are human that I healed you so easily." Katashi stood, with a disgusted sigh and faced Kagome. Unlike the worrier she was, Kagome's sword shook unsteadily extended in her hands.

"Put your sword away. For if you don't I shall take it as a challenge and slay your pathetic human soul." He waited, but Kagome did nothing. "No? Fine then." Agile and precise, Katashi came at her, but even in a weakened state Kagome had learned to fight with the best and dodged his coming. Again he came to meet her, she moved, to the state of fluster, Katashi moved with speeds Kagome had never seen before, and he was on top of her before anything else could happen. She did not want to fight, she had no energy, so allowed the sword to fall out of her hands.

Katashi was close to her face now, his pool-like black eyes were cold, life-less. The sunlight caught glints of his hair, through his clothing, Kagome could see build. With a face of purity and hate all that once he seemed to relax.

"What is your name?" No response. "I said what is your name, human?"

She snapped back into mind, "Kagome." Her knees felt week, her heart melted. He was even more handsome than his brother. He had mystery, a past, most of all an absence, one that drew her in.

"Kagome," he repeated, and that was it.


End file.
